Eyes That Follow Me
Warning!!! The page you are about to read has strong language and offensive terms. Prologue Hello, My name is Jane. I have been taken to a mental hospital many times, but nothing will top what has happened years ago. Please keep in mind that, while I'm not that bad, I have been screaming a lot in my sleep, nobody could be in my room because I keep it locked. What happened 7 years ago will remain in my mind. Chapter 1: Parenting Crisis When I was born, my father was very self-centered, mean, always drunk, and downright abusive. He would slap me and call me a failure, the fuck-up of his marriage, and just about anything you can imagine, when my mother caught this, she instantly divorced him. He committed suicide just a week after the divorce, that's when my mother got married again. Say hello to step-father! He is one of the best fathers in the world, he never drank, he never cheated, he was so much of a saint that it's his middle name, that is until my old father's family killed him, fuck that family hard in the ass! This has to be one of the worst events of my life, how can it get any worse? Well, it does. When I was 16, mother was diagnosed with brain cancer, I saw her everyday after school and work. Then after 8 surviving years, she passed. And no, I didn't get transported to foster home, I lived with my boyfriend, Jason. Chapter 2: Boyfriend! Jason was a very good person, he is two years older than me. He treated me as if I was his baby. He takes care of me, and I do the the same. But one night we broke up because, he was going to prison for attempted assault on a man who got the last diamond wedding ring, I kept on telling him that I don't need that expensive of a ring, but I guess people don't listen to me anymore. But after that, I started looking for jobs because, I'm not on Jason's insurance since he went to prison, and I need money for food, a home, and a cute dog. I got accepted at a McDonalds near MacIntyre Rd. My interview went well, they accepted my as fry cook! I later got promoted to fry cook and cashier, I got to admit, I had a crush on my manager, he was so sexy! But what I didn't understand was that he was a foreign rapist, coming to America to escape German police, later in the year he would ask me questions about how "Stiff my vagina was" and "How did you get that big of breasts" He would even rub my back when I would either tie my shoes of pick up a receipt and whatnot. I was scared, he became more intense monthly, he even threatened to fire and kill me if I call the cops on him. I decided to quit and file a lawsuit, after court he go sent back to Germany. But, that wasn't it... Chapter 3: Stalking begins After manager got sent back, weird thing began to appear in my mail. There were letters about sexual subjects, how to ejaculate your boyfriends, and way more disturbing material, but one letter was from my manager... he said he looked up my address after he found out about my boyfriend, but it stopped after a couple of months. But then I would hear noises when I go to sleep at night, I would hear loud breathing, moaning, and even frustrating and crying noises. I wouldn't stop, I booked a psychologist, but it wouldn't help! That is until I woke up one morning tied up, I was being kidnapped! I didn't know what to do, I was trapped, then my manager came. "Let me go you German faggot!" I yelled, "Sorry, bitch! I have things to do!", Was I getting raped? He brought a knife, he cut my pinky fingers off. He wouldn't bother to feed me, He would laugh every time I would bleed to death. He kept me for 4 years! He was feed my his own semen, discarded food scraps, and he would have sex with me when I was sleeping. He even went as far as unclothing me for the rest of the two years, after two years, He died from injection overdose. Everyone I meet keeps on dying, I don't know what curse God has put me on, but it's a real bad one. I was a main target for all the men I even as so much glare at! It wouldn't stop, but then I woke up at a mental institute, was I dreaming the events after my parents died? Yes i was. Chapter 4: All a dream It was a dream. I was in great health! I was so excited to never be in the hands of any people except my doctors and other family members, I was released a year later, I'm still doing great! I can have a boyfriend without these horrible things happening. Editor's note The contents of this page are from Jane's diary. She passed away from intoxication and aids. We are glad to have reported this before the diary gets confiscated by Atlanta police. Category:Real Life Incidents